Retour à Gallifrey
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Le Docteur s'est décidé à faire certaines révélations à Rose et le meilleur endroit pour affronter le futur est parfois l'ombre du passé.


_Avant la finale de la saison 2 et le départ de Rose ou peut-être juste après, dans un moment de nostalgie, j'avais imaginé cette scène et comme je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, autant l'écrire et la publier. Suite possible, mais rien de garanti_.

**Retour à Gallifrey**

Ils étaient chacun d'un côté de la console du Tardis et le Docteur tapait joyeusement avec son maillet sur un cylindre métallique pour changer les « glonk » en « clink ». Rose retenait un fou rire tout en songeant que l'art délicat du pilotage n'avait jamais fait la rencontre de l'énergumène aux cheveux en bataille qui poussait un levier du pied tout en tournant une manivelle et qui finissait plus souvent par se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air plutôt que poliment assis dans le fauteuil à ressorts.

Le Docteur remit en place le maillet et s'activa autour de la console, évitant de bousculer Rose qui se contentait de l'observer et de s'accrocher. Les ceintures de sécurité et les coussins gonflables ont du bon, mais le Tardis semblait préférait bondir et les secouer plutôt que de mettre en place de telles mesures.

- Et où allons-nous? Et quand?

- Là où nous ne sommes jamais allés!

Il brancha l'écran et l'invita à admirer leur prochaine destination.

- J'ai besoin de retrouver mes skis ou ma jupe hawaïenne?

- Nan… Nous ne sortirons pas du Tardis.

- Pourquoi?

- À moins qu'un costume de cosmonaute t'intéresse, ajouta-t-il. Et avant que tu pose la question, oui, nous allons dans l'espace. Logique. Cosmonaute égale espace. Je cherche un endroit tranquille.

- Toi?

- J'ai le droit.

- Oui, mais pas l'habitude.

Il se renfrogna un peu, mais continua à faire la girouette autour du poste de pilotage. Rose le laissa faire, sachant qu'elle n'en tirerait pas un mot avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

- Arrivés!

- Où?

- Je suis déjà venu, mais c'était il y a très longtemps. Et tu es la première à admirer le spectacle.

Il ouvrit lentement les deux battants du Tardis et Rose pu admirer le vide terriblement vide du vide spatial. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à plaisanter sur leur destination, mais le Docteur avait un air tellement triste que Rose ravala sa boutade. Elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du Docteur qui hocha la tête.

- C'était ici, qu'autrefois, orbitait autour de deux soleils une merveilleuse planète…

Il n'avait jamais paru plus seul et perdu et malheureux et Rose n'eu pas besoin de demander le nom de la planète.

- Gallifrey.

- Gallifrey, répéta-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi être revenu?

- Parce que c'est ici que tout a commencé et que tout a fini et je crois qu'il est temps d'affronter les choses telles qu'elles sont. J'ai tout perdu. Tout. Y compris moi-même.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Pas tout. Ce que j'ai fait… je le referais, mais le prix à payer…

Il n'ajouta rien, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il finit par les enfoncer dans ses poches. Il vivait avec les conséquences : c'était lui qui avait tout détruit, tout fait disparaître.

- C'était la guerre. On fait tout ce qu'on peut durant la guerre, murmura Rose. Ce n'était pas ta faute ce qui s'est passé. Ça ne peut pas être ta faute.

- Tu me pardonnerais n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas très censé, rétorqua-t-il doucement.

- Parce que je te connais.

- Oui. Tu me connais. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

- Tu… tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh oui, très bien.

Et son sourire la rassura. D'accord, il allait bien. Mais il gardait obstinément les mains dans ses poches et Rose se doutait qu'elles continuaient probablement à trembler.

- Oui, tu me connais. Et je commence à penser que tu es une des rares personnes à vraiment me connaître. Je veux dire, j'en ai rencontré des gens, des monstres, des fous, des timides, des ennemis, des amis… Des gentils et des pas si gentils, comme on dit. Et… depuis combien de temps es-tu avec moi?

- Je ne sais pas… quelques semaines, quelques mois. Tu n'as pas vraiment de calendrier dans le Tardis, tu sais.

- Ça paraît court, hein? Et si je te disais que ça fait plus de 1000 jours?

- Tu exagères toujours.

- Hum… pas avec le temps. Ça fait près de trois ans que nous courons d'un bout à l'autre du temps et de l'espace.

- Tant que ça!

- « Temps » que ça, dit le Docteur avec un sourire en coin. Et je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais dit… eh bien… certaines choses.

- Quelles choses?

- Ben… sur moi.

- Tu as un clone maléfique enfermé dans la cave du Tardis?

- Non.

- Tu rêves en secret de t'appeler Rose et de porter des chandails qui ne sont pas rayés?

Il éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

- Alors tout va bien, dit la jeune femme.

- Tu m'aimes.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Rose s'attendait et elle cessa de respirer.

- Eh bien… oui.

Et sa réponse était un chuchotement. Oui, elle l'aimait, mais comme il avait 875 ans de plus qu'elle, qu'il avait tout vu, tout entendu contrairement à elle et qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même race, Rose s'était dit qu'elle était folle et avait préféré taire ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas un homme très porté à révéler son côté romantique et l'affection qu'il lui témoignait lui suffisait. Pour le moment. Et il était préférable de ne pas trop en demander à la vie. On ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse partager son… eh bien, son amour. Une gamine de vingt ans (non, vingt-deux) ne pouvait faire concurrence à… eh bien, par exemple, à Madame de Pompadour. Ou aux femmes les plus extraordinaires de l'univers. Bon sang, elle vivait à Londres avec sa mère! Comment… comment…?

- Je crois que moi aussi, finit par dire le Docteur.

Et comme il était impossible à Rose de cesser de respirer à nouveau, ce fut son cœur qui oublia de battre pendant cinq secondes.

- Tu m'entends? Tu as l'air bizarre. Ça va?

- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Oh.

- Mais c'est très bien, ajouta aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Ah. D'accord.

Et le silence s'éternisa. Ce fut Rose, pourtant, qui finit par le rompre.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant? Et ici?

- Ça va te sembler très stupide, une phrase clichée et toute faite, mais la guerre change un homme. J'ai perdu ma planète, tous ceux que je connaissais et… et moi. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier.

- Et alors? Tout le monde a des souvenirs de ce genre.

- Tout le monde n'a pas exterminé deux civilisations et détruit sa planète natale.

- Et tout le monde n'a pas sauvé l'univers à je ne sais plus combien d'occasions.

- Tu me pardonnes tout. Tu me trouves toujours des excuses. Je ne suis pas si gentil que j'en ai l'air, tu sais, dit-il d'un ton las.

- Je sais. Tu es même plus gentil que ça encore! Je t'ai vu, je sais ce que tu as fait. Et la preuve que tu l'es, c'est que tu regrettes chacune des situations où tu n'as pas pu donner un « happy end » à tout le monde, y compris aux aliens les plus sanguinaires.

- Je ne suis pas « gentil ».

- Plein de compassion alors.

Il resta silencieux un long moment puis finit par dire qu'elle avait sans doute raison.

- Tu vois, j'ai besoin de toi pour me dire ce genre de choses de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a vécu 900 ans que c'est plus facile. Et puis, - ne cherche pas à m'excuser encore, Rose! - ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait de bonnes actions que les mauvaises sont oubliées. J'ai peut-être beaucoup de compassion, mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que je peux faire beaucoup de mal aux gens… Même quand je ne le veux pas. Surtout quand je ne le veux pas.

- Je sais.

- Et tu restes quand même avec moi.

- Tu veux que je parte, s'inquiéta Rose.

- Non. Jamais.

Il avait répondu trop vite et le regretta brièvement. D'un autre côté, il avait choisi de l'amener ici justement pour ce genre de conversation. C'était douloureux - il s'y était attendu - mais c'était en même temps réconfortant de penser qu'une personne au moins dans cet univers connaissait toute la vérité. Et continuait quand même à l'aimer.

- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il simplement.

Il prit sa main et Rose se rendit compte qu'il tremblait encore.

- C'est toi qui m'a réappris la compassion et la tendresse et… et l'amour.

- J'ai fait tout ça? Moi?

Comment une simple Terrienne qui travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements avait pu réussir ce tour?

- Et je ne crois pas que ce serait juste de te laisser plus longtemps dans… dans l'attente d'une déclaration romantique de ma part. Je ne suis pas romantique. Je suis… Je suis le Docteur, finit-il par dire comme s'il était à court de mots.

- Oui, tu es le Docteur. Et je crois… je crois que je peux bien être suffisamment romantique pour deux.

- Ah.

- Si tu le veux.

- Je le veux, Rose Tyler.

La jeune femme cilla. La déclaration ressemblait à un engagement beaucoup plus officiel qu'une simple réplique.

- Je veux dire…

- Je sais, coupa le Docteur. Ce qui m'amène au point suivant.

- Tu as une liste à suivre?

- Oh, c'est très court comme liste. Je voulais t'amener ici, te dire que je t'aimais et… et bien te proposer de rester définitivement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je resterai pour toujours.

- Euh… oui, tu l'as dit. Et je crois bien que c'est depuis ce moment que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser partir. En fait, je te kidnappe de façon officielle.

- Et tu me demandes la permission?

- Je te demande de rester et… de te lier au Tardis.

Il inspira un grand coup et lui jeta un sourire hésitant.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais capable de te le dire sans bafouiller à chaque syllabe.

- Me lier au Tardis? Mais tu as dis que… qu'il… enfin qu'elle…

- Le Tardis ne peut se lier qu'avec un Seigneur du temps. C'est toujours vrai.

- Je ne suis pas un Seigneur du temps.

- Tu pourrais le devenir.

- Ça ne se peut pas…

- Les loups-garous n'existent pas, on ne peut pas se faire repousser une main après l'avoir perdue dans un duel et il est impossible qu'un Dalek puisse regretter quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant tu as été témoin de tout ça. Alors, pour ce qui est de devenir une Dame du temps… C'est difficile, mais pas complètement absurde.

- Tu proposes de faire de moi une Dame du temps.

- Oui.

- Et tu m'aimes.

- Oui.

- Et je pourrai rester indéfiniment avec toi.

- Oui.

- Et j'apprendrai à piloter le Tardis?

- Ça fait partie du forfait. Tu veux bien?

- On dirait une demande en mariage.

- Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai le type « genou en terre et déclaration pompeuse pour l'acceptation d'un anneau en or », expliqua-t-il.

- Tant mieux. Je vais produire la partie romantique.

Et Rose l'embrassa, chose dont elle rêvait depuis… depuis 999 jours à peu de choses près. Oh, est-ce qu'il avait calculé le nombre de jours depuis leur première rencontre dans les sous-sols du magasin ou bien seulement à partir de l'invasion des Sycorax? Et tandis qu'il l'enlaçait et l'embrassait à son tour, Rose se dit que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.


End file.
